ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Train
While riding a train, the team is attacked by a gang of Ectonurites. Plot The team was riding a on a train, sitting in a train cabin in the middle of a desert. (Danic): Where are we going, anyway? (Xion): This train is carrying 12 million dollars worth of gold. (Sem): Oh really, what cabin? (Xion): You're not stealing a gold bar. (Sem): Darn... (Danic): So we're protecting this train from what? Spaghetti western villains? (Xion): Possible alien threats. (Sem): What are aliens gonna do with gold? (Xion): Aliens like Detrovites use minerals like gold and diamond for fuel. (Sem): Gold and diamond? Are Detrovites Minecraftians or something? (Xion): Gold and diamond are basic minerals, idiot. (Sem): Well you don't have to be so mean... Suddenly, the conductor ran into the cabin, totally stressed out. (Conductor): OH MY GLOB! GHOST MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING THE GOLD CABIN! (Xion): Ectonurites. Let's go! (Sem): Right! Sem activated the DNAtrix and spun the dial. He slapped the hourglass, and transformed into Waylighter. In the transformation sequence, the DNAtrix combusted into wild flames that engulfed Sem's body. His head was set on fire, and the fire morphed into Waylighter's head. The shot zooms out to reveal Waylighter flexing. (Sem): Alright, Waylighter! This'll burn 'em good. (Xion): How do you plan to defeat ghosts with a fire alien? (Sem): We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Or should I say, burn that bridge? Xion facepalmed. Sem flew out of the cabin and above the train. He saw an explosion coming from a metal cabin. (Sem): That must be it. Sem flew down to the cabin, but suddenly he got hit by a plasma beam! The shot knocked him two cabins back. (Sem): What the? An Ectonurite appeared out of nowhere. (Sem): Like Xion said! (Ectonurite): This gold is ours! We're gonna use it to power our war machines! (Sem): Power THIS! (Ectonurite): Huh? Sem shot a blast of fire at the Ectonurite, who got knocked into a cabin. (Sem): Oh yeah! I'm awesome! Suddenly, the Ectonurite appeared behind him and punched him the back of the head. Sem fell flat on his face. (Sem): Grr! (Ectonurite): Who's awesome now? (Sem): This is! Sem rubbed his hands together, and they started to spark! He bashed the Ectonurite with both hands, and knocked him into the cabin, leaving a hole in the roof. (Sem): Heck yes! (Ectonurite): I don't think this is the drug store, dad... The Ectonurite changed into plasma and bolted into the sky. (Sem): Out of sight, out of mind. Sem flew back to the metal cabin, where he saw Ectonurites loading gold bars and nuggets into some sort of space truck. (Sem): A space truck? Seriously? Sem flew over to the Ectonurites. (Sem): You are all under arrest! (Ectonurites): Oh look, it's a Plumber. (Sem): Hey, I don't work under the Plumbers! I work alone! (Ectonurites): Sorry for offendin' ya, chief. The Ectonurite grabbed Sem by the waist and threw him off the train with great force. While the train kept going, Sem was rolling on the desert floor, eventually stopping by hitting a cactus. Sem saw the train disappearing in the distance. (Sem): It's okay, if I speed up, I can still catch them! Sem flew up into the sky, but then he timed out and fell back onto the cactus. (Sem): ....AAAAAAHHH! Sem quickly started removing needles from his butt. By the time he was done, the train was out of sight. (Sem): Oh great, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere! I'll never catch those Ectonurites now! Sem sat down on the floor, disappointed. However, he suddenly heard a bleep! He looked at the DNAtrix, and it was recharged! (Sem): How what how why you just what is this I don't even. Sem just went with it, and transformed into Dicewing. He flew up into the sky, following the train tracks, until he saw the train. He sped up, and reached it. He found Xion and Danic fighting the Ectonurites. Xion threw Sonic Disks at one, but he disappeared and re appeared behind him, and punched him in the back. Xion fell down. Danic threw a fire bolt at the Ectonurite, and it disappeared. However, Danic got shot by a laser, and fell down as well. Sem arrived, and slashed the Ectonurite with his wing. Only one Ectonurite remained. (Ectonurite): My crew! (Sem): Ready to give up? (Ectonurite): Not yet! The Ectonurite flew into Danic's body, and she started to glow. She flew up into the sky, lines started appearing all over her body, and her eyes merged into one big purple eye. (Sem): What are you doing? (Danic): THIS! Danic shot a laser at Sem, but he dodged. Sem punched her with his tail, but Danic got up and shot a combo of hand lasers and an eye laser, and knocked Sem out. (Danic): Ready to give up? (Sem): Not... yet! Sem suddenly got up, and headbutted Danic in the face. She fell down, and the Ectonurite flew out of her body. He tried to fly away, but was falling apart as he flew away, and by the time he reached his space truck, he was no more. Sem detransformed. (Sem): Danic, you okay? Danic didn't respond. Sem noticed a big wound on her forehead. It was bleeding rapidly. (Sem): DANIC! Xion got up. (Xion): What happened? (Sem): The Ectonurite possessed her... I bashed her in the head... Xion ran over to her body. He put his hand down on her heart, felt her wrist, and tried to open her eyes. (Xion): She's dead. While Sem just sat there, looking off into the distance with a pale face, Xion started to cry. Sem pat him on the back. Two weeks later, Sem and Xion visited her funeral, thrown on Galvan Prime. The only people there were Sem, Xion, Eugastine (Although looking annoyed through the whole thing) and a few Biosovortians who knew Danic's mother. After that, Sem and Xion flew back to Earth with a Galvan pod. (Xion): And now? (Sem): I... I don't know. The end Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Episodes Category:Sem 2.10 Category:AncientMinisterz